Treachery
by lilxyakusokuxX
Summary: She was innocent, thought was destined to be hated and alone. She wanted to live in peace and harmony, but everyone wanted her dead. And yet... she still keeps on smiling. [Kurama x Botan] hiatus


This one has been in my folders for a whiel so I though that I might as well post it up. A few notes before we begin: this is a AU, Youko/Botan. Maybe with a few twist of Kuronue. Why? Because I can. Oh, and Koenma's is really good in here! 0.o

****

italics the past or a flashback.

Rating for a tiny bit of language.

-------------------------------------------------

"Stay away from her."

A dangerous growled came from his blood-stained face, his eyes blood-shot and menacing. Holding out his danger at the angry mob in front of them, he hissed furiously from where he kneeled on the floor. A drop of blood slowly dripped down near his blood-shot, molten gold eyes as the rain beat down harder on him, slicking his long, silver mane against his face and back.

"Stay the fuck away from her!"

The bundled in his arms started to whimper, her grip tightened harder around his waist.

"Youko, I'm scared…"

The mob still advance the two, shouting out anger swears and trash. Youko's grip tightened on his danger as his threw it out dangerously, hitting a man strait on the forehead.

"I said stay away!"

A wretched sob came from his chest. "Make them stop, Youko, please make them stop!"

Frantically, the young kitsune took out a rose seed from his hair. Forcing all of his power into it, he lashed it recklessly at all of them. They all cried out in utter agony as their pathetic bodies hit the ground…and as their blood trashing everywhere. All from a little, 8 years old kid.

His breathing was still heavy, his sweat, mixed with his blood, slowly dripped down his body and face. A sudden jerk in his arms brought him back to reality.

"Don't look," he pleaded the girl desperately, embracing her towards his body. "Don't look at them."

Her amethyst eyes widened in shock and aghast as she saw what was in front of them. Youko immediately whipped her face away from the image, pressing her against his chest, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

She would never forget what she'd saw that day…

…all of their bodies ripped apart, the expressions on their lifeless faces.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…"

He held her tightly as she screamed, her shrieks mixed with the thunder in the sky.

--------------------------------------------------

Am I dead yet?

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

I remember what nii-san told me before he died…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

That your life flashes before you're eyes…

"Why…why do everyone hate me so much, nii-san?"

What did I ever do?

"Oh, Botan-san, please don't cry. don't waste your tears on them."

"I can't help it, nii-san! Not when the whole world wants me dead!"

Koenma held his little sister close to him as she sobbed against his chest. "Hush, little peony, hush now. They might hear you…"

She shrieked against his chest, shaking her head furiously.

"I didn't do anything! I never did anything!"

The young boy began to smooth of his little sister's long blue hair gently. "I know, Botan-san, I know, but for now we have to--"

"I HEAR SOMETHING!"

Immediately, Koenma's eye flashed with panic. "Damn it, they found us!"

At the exact moment, the door busted down as four soldiers stood against the doorway, all holding guns and batons. Botan began to whimper in his arms.

"Koenma…Koenma-san make them stop!"

Gold eyes flashed with anger as a solider advance with a grim look on his face. He wore the traditional police uniform, embroiled with an ugly look.

Koenma hissed, bringing his little sister behind him. "Stay away from her!"

Abruptly, the man grabbed his shirt, yanking him roughly away from his sister and hard onto the floor, spraining his wrist. "All we want is the girl. Keep out of our way and we will consider to spare your pathetic life!"

Immediately, Koenma got up and tackled the man. Sneering evilly, the police officer took out his gun…

…and shot him dead, right in front of her.

His body fell to the floor with a sick thud.

"KOENMA-SAN!!"

The police officer roughly grabbed the front of her shirt, lifting her up to his eye-level. Botan began to thrash around wildly as her lungs demanded for air. Sneering again, the man threw her small body against the wall.

She laid there, unconscious.

"What should we do with her?" he asked his fellow teammates. "Kill her now or make her suffer for--"

"ROSE WHIP!"

He never finished his sentence as a sudden sensation of his skin and body being torn apart engulfed him. Looking down, he saw a green vine running melancholy over him body, before it ripped it into two.

A young kitsune demon ran into the house with his best friends, Kuronue. The first was a young boy, about Botan's age: 8. He had intense, golden eyes and long, silky, silver hair tied in a low ponytail. Along with that, he had fox ears on top of his head, not to mention a tail that sprung from behind. The latter seemed to look the complete opposite of his friend: he was dressed in all black. With a completely back attire, he toped of his fashion statement with a black hat. Black wings sprouted from his black, heightening the paleness of his skin. From the looks of it, he was the kitsune's age, young and innocent.

"Koenma-san!" the two ran to his body that laid on the floor and turned him over. Shaking his body over, they shouted his name.

Slowly, his eyes opened and he coughed up blood.

"Heh, you two showed up…"

Youko frowned. "We would've been here sooner but some goons attacked up in the forest….where's Botan?"

"I…don't know…"

Kuronue gasp. "I see her!" Standing up, he ran to the corner where she was thrown at. Slowly, Youko turned back to the fallen boy.

"Come. We must treat your wounds."

Wheezing sharply, Koenma shook his head. "Iie. No."

"What are you talking about?! You're dying!"

Koenma's eyes glazed over as he grasped Youko's hand. "It doesn't matter right now. What…matters now…Youko, is her…" Once again, he coughed up blood. Youko's ears flattered angrily against his head.

"Koenma-san--"

"IIE! Listen to me!" he hissed, a crimson fluid dripping down from the corner of his mouth; It was then that Youko discovered a gushing wound from the left side of his chest. "Botan…you must protect…Botan…Youko…I need you to protect her…"

He blinked. "Protect her? But isn't that what you, Kuronue and myself have been doing all this time?" Coarsely, he shook his head. "Never mind that, we have to treat your wound now…" He took in a sharp breath as he felt Koenma's grasp weaken. "Koenma, please, we can help you now if--"

"IIE!" Once again, his grip returned. "For once, shut your cocky mouth and listen to me!" He try to bit down his lip but he still continues to cough up the red fluid. "She…she doesn't deserve this…" he whispered huskily, propping a small smile. "She doesn't deserve any of this…Please, Youko…protect her…I can't stand not seeing her happy anymore…I…"

He watched in shock as his friend's hand feel to the floor. Slowly, his eyes closed. "I want her to be happy…you're the only person who can make her dreams come true…please, Youko…please…"

Youko held his breath as Koenma's voice stopped. Shakily, he reached out to touch the side of his neck for a pulse.

He's dead.

Why did this had to happen?

Why?!

In the back of his mind, he heard laugher. …Botan's laugher…

**Why now?**

"Nii-san, Youko-kun and Kuronue-kun, we do you all stay with me when the world hates me so?"

Kuronue huffed. "Because we hate the world, too!"

Koenma had laughed, his eyes sparkling with compassion. "You're my little sister, Botan-san. I love you."

Botan had laughed then, spinning around in place. "I know. Demo, one day…" she stopped spinning and faced the horizon, smiling widely. Youko looked up from where he was lying lazily on the floor. Her back was towards them. "One day…the world will be happy! And everyone will be able to live in peace!"

Kuronue and Koenma chuckled. "Hai. And who would you be? Queen of the world?"

"YEP!"

Youko scoffed before heading back to sleep.

"She doesn't deserve any of this…Please, Youko…protect her…I can't stand not seeing her happy anymore…"

**I promised I would protect her from the world...**

**----------------------------**

Review! Please and thank you!


End file.
